Benutzer Diskussion:Springteufel
Hallo Springteufel, ich möchte dich hiermit bitten keine Bilder hochzuladen. *Bilder zur Harry-Potter-Geschichte sind urheberrechtlich problematisch und engen die von JKRowling in den Büchern detailliert beschriebene Phantasiewelt ein. Siehe diese Bilderdiskussion . --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:06, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Danke für Deine Antwort auf meiner Seite. Ich finde die Bearbeitungsseiten und auch die Hauptseite, wie du, ein bisschen düster. Es ist mir nie so aufgefallen, weil ich bisher immer im monobook skin gearbeitet habe, die mir mal ein netter User auf schwarz/weiss umgestellt hat. So hat sich auch die Hauptseite, für mich, immer schwarze Schrift auf weißem Grund dargestellt. Und nun im wikia skin schaut es dunkelgrauer Hintergrund und weiße Schrift aus, halt düster. Ich freue mich auf deine Vorschläge. Danke und LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:31, 2. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich habe dir auf meiner Diskuseite geantwortet... LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:55, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Hey Ayla, wo denn da? Ich sehe noch keine Antwort :) Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 17:04, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry, habe meine Disku Seite wohl zugemacht ohne zu speichern *seltendämlich* Also nochmal, ich sehe im Wikia skin die die Bucheinbände links HP1, rechts HP7. Vielleicht könnte man alle 7 Bucheinbände dort unterbringen? Das Bearbeitungsfeld in deinem Test Wiki gefällt mir sehr gut, endlich schwarz auf weiß *daumenhoch*. Das Peverellwappen wird vom HP Lexikon benutzt, das ist gut so und soll so bleiben. Vielleicht kann man ja den Schnatz als Logo anstelle des Wappens benutzen (für die links, kochen und nochwas) ich hoffe, Du verstehst was ich meine. Blogs, wer will die schreiben? wohl eher nicht. Slider mit Hinweisen auf unsere Hintergrund Infos fände ich gut. Stephen, was meinst Du dazu? Dank dir und liebe Grüße, wenn ich irgendwie behilflich sein kann, bitte melden. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:21, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::::Hallo Ayla, derzeit verwendet das Harry Potter Lexikon den Schnatz als Logo, ich habe ihnen bei dem Design geholfen, deswegen wolle ich es optisch etwas abheben und habe das Wappen gewählt. Meinst du nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre? Der von mir entworfene Hintergrund kommt nicht in Frage? Ich kann gerne versuchen, etwas aus 7 Bildern zu machen, das könnte aber recht durcheinander aussehen. Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 19:21, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Ohoh, Tomaten auf den Augen (ich), in meiner Anzeige im FF steht für das HP-Wiki die HP Buchstaben aus dem Film, und für das Lexikon das Peverell Wappen... die Hauptseite hatte ich mir noch gar nicht genau angeschaut, darum ist mir auch nicht aufgefallen, dass da der Schnatz ist. Und doch dein Entwurf gefällt mir schon, nur mit den Bucheinbänden, wissen die User gleich, das wir das andere HP Wikia sind, dass ohne Bilder ;-). Ich dachte, die Bilder von oben links HP 1 darunter HP 2, darunter HP 3, oben rechts HP 4, HP 5, HP 6, HP 7 nach unten rechts, vielleicht immer nur Harry, dann sieht man ihn älter werden und der Bezug zum "nur BuchWiki" ist hergestellt. Eine Eule als Logo fände ich auch gut. Ich weiß nur nicht in wie weit man einfach ein "Eulenbild" aus dem großem (Google) Fundus in das HP Wiki einarbeiten darf/kann wegen Urheberrechtsverletzungen. Wie würde es mit Schreibschrift aussehen, oder ist das auf deine Testseite schon die Schreibschrift? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 21:41, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Hi Ayla, ich will mich ja gerne an der Diskussion beteiligen. Aber ihr habt mich schon abgehängt. Wo hat das Lexikon den Schnatz als Logo? Im Eingabefenster der Seite ist bei mir das Zeichen für die Heiligtümer des Todes, rechts oben in der Ecke 2 Backsteine und in der Mitte Nagini, die sich aus nem Totenkopf schiebt. Das einzige mit einem Schnatz auf der Hauptseite beim Lexikon, was ich finde, ist unser Logo als Link von der Haupseite, ziemlich weit unten. By the Way ... FF steht bei mir für FanFiction. Wo hast Du denn eine Anzeige aufgegeben. Irritiert kuck ... Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 10:18, 6. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo zusammen, ich habe mal einen Screenshot aus meinem Test-Wiki angehangen. Dort sehe ich schon Schreibschrift. Ich finde, sie passt stilistisch gut zum Wappen. Wäre diese Kombi denn schon mal passend? Dann würde ich ihm nächsten Schritt versuchen, den Hintergrund mit den Buchcovern zu gestalten und eine Eule in das "Harry Potter Wiki"-Logo oben linkes einzubauen. Meintest du das so? :) Viele Grüße, Springteufel thumb|450px|Entwurf in meinem Test-Wiki ::Warum auf einmal eine Eule, wenn wir die ganze Zeit die Buchstaben HP mit fliegendem Schnatz haben? Das einzige Problem, ich sehe unser Logo nur, wenn ich die Einstellung MonoBook habe. Stelle ich um auf Wikia, sehe ich unser Logo nicht mehr. Können wir die Einstellungen nicht so nehmen, dass man das alte Logo auch in der Wikia-Einstelllung sieht? Von der Idee mit der Schreibschrift bin ich nicht so überzeugt, vor allem dann nicht dieser Schrifttyp. Die Kleinbuchstaben und das große K gehen noch, aber die anderen Großbuchstaben sehen auf wie 2.Klasse. Es soll ja ein Entwurf sein, aber wenn darf auf keinen Fall ständig das Logo von unserem "Konkurenz"-Wiki verwendet werden. Das Symbol für die Heiligtümer des Todes sollte bei uns auf der Startseite nicht vier mal sehen. Hab gerade gesehen, auch unsere Konkurrenz hat eine andere Darstellung, vor allem ein anderes Logo im Wikia, als im Monobook. Aber das Symbol für die Heiligtümer des Todes hat man auf jeden Fall immer oben neben der URL im Browserfenster stehen. Greeets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 12:32, 6. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::OK, ihr seid euch also selber noch nicht so einig, wie ihr das Design gerne hättet, oder? Das Logo ist für mich zudem die Grafik, die neben der Navigation oben links zu sehen ist. Da sieht man im "Konkurrenz"-Wiki den Schriftzug, das Hogwarts-Wappen und ein Buch. Da das Wiki den Schnatz auf der Hauptseite verwendet, kann man ihn sicherlich als Favicon bei euch verwenden. Ein Favicon ist das Symbol, dass man als Grafik am Browser-Tab sieht. Aber kommen wir noch einmal zur Hauptseitengestaltung: Bei dem Hintergrund habe ich jetzt verstanden, was euch gefällt, da arbeite ich dran, aber was für eine Schriftart gefällt euch denn eher und was soll ich anstelle des Heiligtümer des Todes Symbols nehmen? Helft mir mal ein bisschen weiter, damit ich nicht raten muss ;)